Just 24 hours
by toya46x3
Summary: Set in the 24 hours following Hutch's betrayal of Starsky with Kira. An alternative conclusion. Implied relationship right at the very end
The knock came at the door. "Starsky? Buddy? You in there?" Starsky sighed and sat there on his couch staring at his hands. He'd known this moment would come, he just wished it hadn't come now, maybe in a few years when he'd managed to get his head around the mess they were in. Tap, tap, tap on the door again. Running his hand down his face, in complete despair Starsky spoke "Go 'way Hutch!"

"Starsky? I can't, we need to talk buddy, we need to sort this out." He knew that they needed to, he just didn't .want to. Silence ensued and filled the building and was instantly interrupted by the clock ticking on the wall. "No Hutchinson, we do not!" Outside the door, Hutch winced at the use of his full name spat out at him. Desperate to make Starsky listen, Hutch pulled out his punch line. "Starsk, I'm leaving." Despite himself Starskys stomach lurched. He swallowed and considered the statement. "Door's open." He finally said.

Detective Sergeant Ken Hutchinson entered the apartment and quietly shut the door behind him. Seeing his partner sitting stiffly on the couch, he quietly walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Starsky. Starsky raised his head and his steely blue eyes seemed to bore right into Hutch's soul. "You wanna talk? So talk. Whaddya mean you're leaving?" Hutch winced at the hard look Starsky was giving him, so alien between them.

Wavering under Starsky's furious stare, Hutch finally finished explaining his and Kira's plans to leave Bay City and to make a go of things. Even in his fury, Starsky was sure he heard the twang of a heartstring snapping and was almost surprised that Hutch didn't react to the sound. "I thought," began Hutch gently, "that maybe, before I go, we could sort all this mess out."

"Whaddya want me to do? You want me to ease your guilty conscience so that you and her can drive off into the sunset and live happily ever after? You want me to say I forgive you and everything will be OK?" Starsky stood, anger propelling him around the room, pacing. Hutch watched in despair. "You have rioted over our partnership for months Hutch! You've been arrogant and nothing short of rude to me, constantly putting me down! What's that all about Hutch?". He paused in his tirade and glanced at Hutch still sat on the coffee table. Hutch was shocked, he hadn't expected these accusations. " I..." He opened his mouth to start. "No!" ranted Starsky. " me? good old dependable Starsky? I've taken it, I've bitten my tongue and I've taken it. I figured you'd tell me the problem sooner or later. But no, whaddya do? You wait until I tell you that I love Kira and then you go jump into bed with her and decide that you love her and that your feelings are obviously more important than mine. Well, this is a step too far, Buddy , I'm not going to lie down and take it! I wanna know why!?" Starsky's voice dropped, he turned to Hutch and softly said " I wanna know why you would chose her over me Hutch?" He flopped back down onto his spot on the couch, all the fight having left him. "Why?" He implored.

Silence once again filled the room. Hutch still sat on the coffee table, his knees almost touching Starskys. He sat and stared at their knees, at the little bit of Starsky showing through a small hole. Suddenly that little hole seemed fascinating, the centre of Hutch's world. Anything but look at Starskys hurting eyes, knowing that he had caused all that hurt.

The clock ticked onwards not pausing for the drama playing out beneath it. Both detectives were silent each collecting their thoughts for the inevitable round 2.

"you wanna know why?" Hutch broke the silence, his tone was quieter. "I owe you an explanation, Starsk, but I need a beer first buddy." Starsky stared at Hutch. "A beer? You know where the fridge is." Hutch rose and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and leaned inside. His eyes scanned the contents, the familiar assortment of pizza, root beer and other atrocities. He smiled and shook his head, he'd never tire of the amazing contents of Starskys fridge. Reaching in he picked out his beer, without turning he spoke "you wanna beer Starsky?"

" sure. If its gonna take a beer for you to talk to me I guess I'll need one to listen." Popping the caps he walked back into the lounge area and passed Starsky his beer. Starsky hadn't moved so Hutch resumed his seat on the coffee table. A couple of large mouthfuls later he took a deep breath.

"Do you remember our dream Starsk?"

"What robbing banks in Bolivia?" Starsky asked with a small smile.

"No" Hutch sighed. "THE dream. The houses next door to each other, the white picket fence surrounding our combined gardens, our kids playing together whilst we sit on the porch with our wives?"

Starsky sighed. "Sure I do Hutch."

"Do you ever worry that the dream is somehow out of reach for us? Neither of us is getting any younger and the dream seems to be getting further and further away. I'm scared, that time is running out for us." Starsky remembered the dream very well, when they had been younger it had seemed like the ultimate goal for both of them. Over the years the girlfriends had danced through their lives with little success. If it wasn't the demands of the job that put the ladies off some of them felt threatened by his and Hutch's partnership, feeling unable to compete with the pedestal that they saw each other perched highly upon. Some of them had simply not made it. They'd died. He thought of his own adored Terry. She'd been killed because he was a cop. Hutch's Gilllian living on the wrong side of the law but dying whilst she prepared to leave that secret life behind in order to be with Hutch. It did seem that whoever either of them met was doomed. Somehow, over the years, Starsky had given up trying. Sure he dated but never allowed himself to get close. He had a suspicion that Hutch was doing the same.

" so, you're saying that you think you can have this dream with her?" Asked Starsky. "Are you delusional Hutch?"

"I have to try Starsky. This could well be my last shot, especially the way the dating game has been going lately."

"Is the dream still that important to you? So important you're gonna risk everything you have to go off with her?"

"I'm not going forever Starsky. I'm coming back."

"Yeah right," snorted Starsky. "You're gonna come striding back in and resume where you left off?"

"Is that such a hard thing to believe? This is my home. I"ve paid 2 months rent up front on Venice Place so it'll still be there for me."

"And what am I supposed to do? You figure that I'll sit around waiting for you to return? And that by the time you do I'll have forgiven you? That you'll march right back in with Kira and everything will be fine? Good ol' Starsky will be faithfully waiting full of forgiveness?" Starskys voice was beginning to rise again.

."No, Starsk, course not. We...we... Just thought that it would be easier on you if we went away. We didn't want to rub your face in it." Starsky raised his bottle and swallowed deeply.

"So, whose idea was it to go away then? Was it yours? Was it hers?"

"What does that matter?"

. Staring at his beer bottle as if it was the most important thing in his life, Starsky spoke softly " it matters Hutch."

"Damn I need another beer." Abruptly Hutch stood and headed for the fridge. Starsky watched him go. He realised that this could well be their last ever beer together. That he'd never have his buddy here again. No more beer, pizza and movie nights, no more long hours comforting one another when yet another relationship had failed or after a particularly bad day at work. No more tender caring for each other in sickness or injury. Hell, he thought, Hutch once estimated that they spent 75% of their time together, Starsky was sure it was a lot more. Hutch, having taken the caps off the bottles, turned to find Starsky staring at him with a strange faraway look on his face. "Starsk?" He questioned.

"Huh?"asked Starsky as he returned to the real world. Realising that Hutch had caught him staring a faint blush spread over his face.

" You OK?"

"No, Hutch, I am far from OK." His voice began to rise again. "How can this be happening? What the hell are you thinking ? You really think that SHE is 'the one'? You really think she's going to make you happy?"

"Not so long ago you seemed to think so!"

Starsky had the grace to look guilty. "Yeah...well...maybe so...but I came to my senses Hutch! I think I was just thinking of that damned picket fence too!" Hutch sighed an sat back down. "We can sort this Hutch...we can...don't go" he added quietly on the end. Hutch raised his eyes and looked at him. "I have to take this chance Buddy," he said quietly, willing Starsky to understand. Starsky met Hutch's gaze. " She isn't good enough for you, you know that don't you? You deserve so much better." Hutch swallowed and became fascinated with the bottle label which was peeling off. "She doesn't love you, she was just playing with us, the only person she loves is herself." Hutch ripped the label off and then emptying the bottle he slammed it down on the table. "Starsky..." He began to shout.

"Its the truth and you know it Hutch! Why would someone like you settle for second best? "

"like me? Oh yeah, I'm a real catch me, see the girls queuing up down the street just to have a chance with me?!"

"Doesn't mean 'the one' isn't out there." Hutch pushed his chair back, the scraping sound filling the apartment. "Maybe the one IS out there,Starsky, ever thought of that? Maybe I'm fed up with never figuring on their radar, ever thought of that? Maybe I can't take it any more. Maybe second best is all I'm good for." Hutch's hand pressed at the deep worry crease between his eyes, his voice had gradually increased in volume and he was pretty sure he must've yelled the last bit. "Don't you ever say that, nobody deserves to be happy more than you." Starsky whispered in sharp contrast to Hutch's outburst. Sighing heavily Hutch ran his hand over his hair. "What time is it Starsky?"

Quietly Starsky asked the dreaded question. "What time are you leaving?"

" Kira's coming by mine at six to pick me up."

"You packed?"

"Yeah, I haven't got much."

Snorting Starsky guessed, " bet you just got your ratty tatty duffle bag and SHE has lots of matching luggage."

Hutch chuckled "you know me so well,"

" Dont you forget it?" It was a question rather than a statement.

"Never." Confirmed Hutch. Silence followed, Starsky continued his study of the beer bottle whilst Hutch wandered the so familiar apartment, his second home. Pausing he picked up the framed photo on the side. Two handsome and much younger men looked back at him with big grins on their faces and their arms slung around the others shoulders. The Torino was visible in the background. It was their favourite photo of themselves together, they were so happy back when it had been taken. He had the exact photo carefully packed in his ratty tatty duffle bag. Tears pricked as he gazed at it, trying hard not to think of all he was leaving behind. The clock ticked onward almost echoing in the silence.

"Who is she Hutch?"

"What?" Hutch turned to face Starsky.

"Who's number one?"

"It doesn't matter Starsky, it won't make a difference." Said Hutch sadly.

"But, if you tell me maybe I can help, anything rather than have you leave."

"I thought you'd want me to leave after all this, be glad to see the back of me."

"At first I thought so too, and I've been sat here, since the early hours, going over and over it in my head. I was so angry Hutch, then when I calmed down I realised that I never really did love her. I could bear to lose her but I could not even contemplate losing you. So, if it helps to make you stay, let me help you, I want you to be happy."

"You can't, its too complicated, too messy."

" do I know her?"

" no."

"OK, is she from the department?"

"No, Starsk no, best leave it." Hutch said shaking his head sadly.

"Hutch, please?"

"Oh, Starsky, no."

"Please?" Hutch looked at Starsky, he saw the determination in his eyes and the set of his jaw. He sighed. "OK, if we're gonna do this I need another beer," he turned and headed for the fridge once more. "I gotta go bathroom!" Starsky exclaimed, leaping up. Opening the fridge Hutch reached in for another beer. He popped the cap. Looking around he realised that Starsky was still missing. He eyed the bottle, took a deep breath and downed it's contents. Dutch courage was needed more than ever at this moment. The bottle joined the other empties in the box. Reaching back in the fridge, Hutch grabbed another and stood waiting for his partners return. Starsky came back in and flopped onto his couch. Sighing, he looked at Hutch stood with the beers in his hands. "Are you gonna stand there holding my beer all night? Or do I get to have it?" Starsky gave a small smile and held out his hand. Stumbling slightly, Hutch stepped over and without making eye contact handed the bottle to Starsky. As Starsky took the bottle their fingers touched and Hutch, startled, jumped back as if he'd received an electric shock. Quickly he turned and walked over to the window and stood drinking his beer with his back to Starsky. Aware that Hutch was not willing to start the conversation, Starsky, took a big swallow of beer, cleared his throat and jumped in. "So," he began, "Hutch, why dont you tell me what I can do to help?". The traffic outside of the window was really very fascinating Hutch realised. Sighing, he closed his eyes. " love me," he said quietly. There it was out, out there in the open, the relief showed as Hutch's shoulders sagged and his forehead pressed against the cool glass. Setting his beer down on the coffee table Starsky stared at Hutch's back in complete and utter shock. "Say something, Starsk, please."

"I don't know what to say Hutch, you know I love you, always have and always will."

"But you're not in love with me? I get it I understand, this has been what I've been afraid of, why I haven't told you,"

"Hutch, be fair! I wasn't expecting you to come out with that!" Silently Starsky made his way across the apartment. Hutch's shoulders were beginning to shake and the need to comfort his partner outdid any other emotions currently flooding Starskys mind. He reached out and laid a hand on Hutch's shoulder alarmed to feel Hutch flinch at his touch. Hutch turned and shrugged off his partners hand. " I'll see you around, Starsk!" And with that Ken Hutchinson strode out of Starskys apartment as if the hounds of hell were after him. Starsky let his hand fall down to his side and stared at his slammed door with his mouth agape. "Damn! " he swore as he ran to the door, "Hutch!" He yelled down the steps but he was already too late as he heard the battered Ford leave. Leaning over the side he saw the Ford disappear out of sight taking Hutch out of his life. Starsky swore again and looked at his watch. It was 5.45."oh no, Hutch, you're not getting away that easy!" Turning to run back into his apartment Starsky realised that he was running out of time. "Keys!" He shouted, as he went through his door, as if they would magically jump into his hands. "Keys, keys, keys!" His eyes swept the apartment as he spun round searching. He grabbed his jacket, off the coat stand, and shook it. "Keys!" He exclaimed in triumph as they jangled in his pocket. Grabbing his holster too, he turned and left , running down the stairs at top speed and racing to the Torino. "C'mon, c'mon!" He fumbled with the lock, his haste the very thing slowing him down. Finally he floored the Torino with no sympathy at all for his tyres, or his neighbours come to that. He followed the very familiar route to Venice Place, muttering prayer after prayer without even realising he was doing so. Of course, every light was on red, 'and I bet Hutch's were all green!" He cursed as he sat wasting precious seconds that felt like precious hours. He couldn't let Hutch leave like that. His heart felt as if it was actually breaking as he remembered the way Hutch had looked at him before he left. Starsky thumped the wheel in frustration, the Torino suffering his anguish in silence. Finally he was on Hutch's street and as he drew closer he could see Kiras car parked outside with the passenger door open on to the sidewalk. "Thankyou God, thankyou," hr raised his eyes skywards as he slid to a noisy halt diagonally across the front of Kira's car. Leaping out, he left his door wide open too, as he reached the sidewalk Kira leant across the empty passenger seat. "What are you doing Dave? You're too late!" She yelled at him. He glanced over as he sprinted past, "the hell I am!" He flung back at her as he raced through the door and up the stairs.

Hutch was stood in the open doorway, looking back into his apartment, saying a final goodbye. He doubted very much if he would be back after all. He couldn't expect his very macho partner to forgive and forget his words. Starsky stopped and paused as he caught sight of Hutch. As Hutch went to shut the door, Starsky, very softly spoke, "Hutch...?". At that moment Hutch's heart dropped down, almost to his boots it seemed, and sprang back up again. Without turning he answered " Starsk?" He turned to face Starsky. "You shouldn't be here, its time for us to leave now,". It hurt Starsky to see that Hutch couldn't match his gaze, he longed to see those blue eyes more than ever, he realised. " yeah, I know, that's exactly why I am here Buddy,"

"Starsky please," Hutch pleaded, humiliated enough for one day.

"I think," Starsky began as he climbed the remaining stairs, "that we need to talk."

"Kira's waiting,"

"and she can wait" Starsky reached Hutch and propelled him, by the arm, back into the apartment. "St...Starsky, I'm s...sorry," Hutch stuttered, sounding more like a man going to the gallows than one going off to begin his new life. "Its OK, Blintz," starsky replied softly as he sat Hutch down onto the couch. "It's OK..." Starsky sat down on the couch next to Hutch and twisted to face him. "If you think I'm letting you leave after your announcement, you've got another think coming," Starsky reached out and cupped Hutch's chin, forcing Hutch to meet his eyes. All Starsky saw was hurt and confusion reflected there. Gently smiling at a startled Hutch, Starsky ran his hand round and laid it against Hutch's cheek in the familiar endearment between them. Despite himself, Hutch leant into the hand , relishing the touch he never thought he'd feel again, he closed his eyes, savouring the moment forever. Leaning forward Starsky touched his forehead to Hutch's. 'I am in love with you Blintz, always have been, always will be," he caressed Hutch's cheek and was rewarded with the flash of blue as Hutch opened his eyes wide in shock. "But...all those girls Starsk... "

"I wasn't brave enough to tell you, Hutch, a man has needs..." He trailed off smiling.

"But, back there, at yours...you never said anything, you just let me go!"

"I'm sorry Hutch," I was stunned, my ears couldn't believe what they were finally hearing. By the time my brain caught up, you were gone!" Hutch reached out and mirrored Starsky by placing his hand on Starskys cheek. Like a cat, Starsky snuggled into the welcome gesture. "Really?" Hutch whispered as blue met blue, and he could see the answer in Starskys eyes.

"Well isn't this touching?" Sneered a voice from the doorway. "Put him down Dave. C'mon Ken it's time we left!" Both men jumped, having totally forgotten the problem of Kira. "Kira!" Hutch exclaimed as he broke the connection with Starsky and leapt to his feet, which seemed ten sizes too big as he rushed across to the open door. Placing his hand in the small of Kira's back they disappeared down the stairs. Once again Starsky stared after Hutch wondering if his declaration had been in vain. Hutch had just left with Kira. "Too little, too late, dumbass," Starsky berated himself. Sighing he slowly rose from the sofa and ran his hand through his curls. He looked around at the familiar walls. 'I think he's left us guys," he announced to the numerous plants, in his mind they visibly drooped. "I tried guys," he touched the leaves of the plant on the table as he passed. It was then that he heard the raised voices, notably a female voice, rising up from the street. He went to the window and looked down at the sidewalk. Hutch was still there, leaning in the open passenger door. It was kira he could hear and she did not sound happy. Hutch was shaking his head and waving his hands about. A few people stood watching the drama and may have even learnt a few more derogatory expressions for cops. Starsky winced and considered going down to find out what was going on but decided he was probably safer staying put. After all it looked as if Hutch had it all under control, didn't he...? To Starskys surprise ratty tatty duffle bag soared out the car, narrowly missing Hutch's head. Starsky rather suspected that Kiras aim was a bit off at the moment as the bag landed with a thud in the sidewalk. A big smile broke out on Starskys face as realisation dawned on him what the dumped bag meant. Down below, Hutch slammed the door and raised his hands to his face as Kira squealed away in a cloud of smoke. Starsky, watched, as Hutch gently retrieved his bag from the sidewalk and stood gazing at it as if in disbelief. He kept his head bent down as he stood there and Starsky noted the thinning hair with fondness. Hutch began to move still with his head down and a small part of Starsky panicked, thinking maybe Hutch was regretting everything. "Look up Hutch! Look up!" He willed his partner. Starsky needed to know. As if he heard, Hutch stopped, paused and then looked up . Seeeing Starsky, his face broke into the most beautiful smile Starsky thought he'd ever seen, and he raised his hand. Starsky grinned his megawatt smile and bolted for the door. "It's OK!" He yelled as he left. The plants breathed their own sigh of relief at this news, Starsky had always managed to kill a few of them off when left in charge. Now, everything would be OK. Mind you, they thought, it took them long enough to see what was obvious!


End file.
